DE 10 2015 207 289 A1 discloses a particle sensor apparatus having an optical emitter device that is configured to emit an optical radiation so that a volume having at least one particle possibly present therein is at least partly illuminable; an optical detector device having at least one detection surface that is struck by at least a portion of the optical radiation scattered at the at least one particle, at least one information signal regarding an intensity and/or an intensity distribution of the optical radiation striking the at least one detection surface being displayable; and an evaluation device with which an information item regarding a presence of particles, a number of particles, a particle density, and/or at least one property of particles is identifiable and displayable, the particle sensor apparatus also encompassing at least one lens element that is disposed so that the emitted optical radiation is focusable onto a focus region inside the volume.
WO 2017/016888 A1 discloses a laser sensor module for particle density detection. The laser sensor module comprising at least one first laser, at least one first detector and at least one electrical driver. The first laser is adapted to emit first laser light in reaction to signals provided by the at least one electrical driver. The at least one first detector is adapted to detect a first self-mixing interference signal of an optical wave within a first laser cavity of the first laser. The first self-mixing interference signal is caused by first reflected laser light reentering the first laser cavity, the first reflected laser light being reflected by a particle receiving at least a part of the first laser light.